


Part Of Your World

by Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: At Last I See the Light [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, early season 5, songs that make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis took part in Columbia University's production of The Little Mermaid. Rick wanted all of them to be there but Kate was called back to the precinct. Will she make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Another Disney song. I promise it will progress from this.

> My dear Always,
> 
>  
> 
> I write this letter because I have a confession to make.
> 
> It’s not just you who remember certain things, certain events, when you hear a song. What I find odd is that why they’re mostly from the Disney Princess movies that Alexis owns. Then I remember that they are your favourite movies when you were growing up. I can’t help but smile at the thought of a 10-year-old Kate Beckett enjoying _The Little Mermaid_ with her mum. You and her must have annoyed your father with the movie’s songs.
> 
> Speaking of, I want to thank you for letting ME be part of your world. It’s cheesy, I know, but it is how it is. If not for the Tisdale case, I never would have come to know you. It was a slow, and steep, climb on the walls you built but you still let me be a part of your life.
> 
> Before you, I thought I had everything - a great house, a flourishing career, a wonderful daughter, a loving family, wealth. But what I didn’t realise was I didn’t have someone to love, an always. That’s when you stepped in. You changed everything in my life.
> 
> I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> Your Always

* * *

“Who would have thought?” Martha exclaimed, standing up and clapping as the curtain shut. “She has gotten the acting bug, my acting genes. And to think she passed on the role in Grease in high school.”

“This is just a one-night-only performance, Mother,” Rick told her, also standing up and clapping and whistling.

They were at the Miller Theatre at Columbia University, their production of _The Little Mermaid_ just finished. Alexis was asked to play Ariel, since she has the same colour of hair. She was hesitant, at first, since she’s not in the theatre program and they could have had a student wear a wig. But she accepted because it was one of her favourite movies when she was growing up.

“Too bad Katherine had to miss it,” Martha mused.

Castle looked at his mother, sadness on his face. Beckett was called on last minute for a case update.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“Dad!” Alexis shouted over the crowd, running to where Castle is standing. “Did you like it?”

“Of course, pumpkin,” her father answered. “I love it and you’re awesome as Ariel.”

“Ah kiddo,” Martha interjected. “Acting has always been there. It’s like what those X-Men movies your dad watches. What’s that DNA thing they have?”

“Dormant DNA, Mother,” Castle replied, smiling.

“Detective Beckett!” Alexis exclaimed. “How about you? Did you like it?”

Castle turned around and saw Beckett with a bouquet of flowers for his daughter.

“Of course,” Kate replied. “You’re a perfect Ariel and you sing beautifully. Oh, these are for you.”

She handed Alexis the bouquet.

“Thank!” the redhead smiled. “Will you guys join us for the after party?”

“Right behind you, my dear,” Martha said. “You’ll both follow?”

Rick nodded. He sauntered towards Beckett.

“I thought...” he began.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Kate said.

“How about the case update?”

“I called the station halfway through and told them to just update me tomorrow. I just have to go to Alexis’ show.”

Castle smiled at her and took her in his arms.

“You never cease to amaze me,” he whispered, kissing her on the forehead, making her sigh.

“She’s important to me, too,” she murmured on his shoulder. “All of you. She’s part of my world now, too.”

“I love you,” Castle said.

“I love you, too,” Kate replied.

“Always,” they said together.

They looked up at each other and smiled.

“They’re waiting for us inside,” Rick informed her.

Taking her hand in his, they walked back towards the theatre to join Alexis and Martha at the after party.


End file.
